1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotating valve and to a heat pump.
2. Description of the Background Art
The use of rotating valves is known, in principle, for the alternating interconnection of a plurality of fluid flows for driving a heat pump which has a large number of particular thermodynamically active flow channels.
WO 2007/068481 A1, which corresponds to US 2009/0000327, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a heat pump which includes a permanently interconnected stack of plate-type hollow elements, the hollow elements comprising adsorber/desorber regions and each hollow element representing one flow channel. The plurality of flow channels are alternately interconnected in series via pairs of rotating valves disposed at the ends of the hollow elements in order to optimize the power of the heat pump of a given size.
A heat pump according to the definition of the species in the sense of the invention has many possible applications, for example the use of waste heat in steady-state technology, e.g., building technology, solar air conditioning or auxiliary air-conditioning for vehicles, in particular for commercial vehicles.